May the odds be ever in your favor
by Ice rose 111
Summary: Katniss Ann Mellark is the daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and older sister to Primrose Marie Mellark. This year is the 92 annual Hunger Games and a reminder to young Katniss that the Captiol killed her parents. Now she is going in the games,the same way her mother did. By volunteering.


It_ has been 17 years since the 74th annual Hunger Games. Since then two of the three victors had to baby girls. The two victors were Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Their oldest is Katniss Mellark or goes by her nickname: Mockingjay,and then there is Primrose Mellark or little duck. Peeta and Katniss were killed trying to end the Hunger Games but failed. President Snow killed them both. Leaving Prim and Mockingjay parentless._ _Now,today it is the 92th annual Hunger Games,which will end up the same way as her mothers ._

A blood curling scream was heard throughout District 12. A 17 year old girl was hugging her 12 year old sister.

"It's okay Prim," the older sibling reassured.

"I was picked," the younger sibling sobbed.

"Your name is only in there once. It won't be you. I promise," Katniss said," get some sleep little duck. No need to worry." Prim nodded fell back to sleep.

Katniss put on her hunting clothes completed with having her hair braided and left the old cottage. Since her parents were killed,Prim and Katniss had to go back to the cottage. Katniss hurried to the fence which borders District 12. There was no buzz meaning the fence was not on.

She walked over to a log and got her bow out and went to a tree to get her arrows. She walked along till she saw a deer. A doe to be exact. Katniss slowly grabbed a arrow and loaded her bow and pulled back but couldn't shoot because the doe moved. Sighing, she put the arrow up and took a couple of leaves,crumbling then to cover her scent.

She then carried on. She saw the deer once again and grabbed a rock and fired it to move the doe so she could kill it. Katniss got out the arrow,loaded, and pulled back to aim and fire till...

"What are you going to do with a 100 pound deer Catnip?" Gale Hawthorne Jr asked walked down the hill. Katniss shot and missed.

"Damn you Gale!" She said turning to him.

"What were you going to do with the deer?" Gale asked.

"Sell it to the Peacekeepers," Katniss said.

"I wouldn't. The place is crawling with them. It's the 92 annual Hunger Games Katniss," Gale said sighing.

"I know. I had to calm down Prim since it's her first year Gale. I'm worried," Katniss nodded.

Gale sighed and hugged her. Gale's father was Gale Hawthorne Sr. A friend of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark but also died.

"It's going to be okay. Let's just keep hunting," Gale said softly. Katniss nodded and they let go of each other and went back hunting. After killing a rabbit,four squirrels,and 10 ducks,they went to the Meadow where their parents use to go to.

Katniss pulled one leg up to her chest and sighed.

"I got something," Gake states while taking out a fresh loaf of bread and handing it to Katniss. Which made her jump up.

"Oh my god is it real?" She asked breaking it in half smelling the inside.

"Better be cost me a squirrel," Gake said taking a half," Happy Hunger Games!"

"And may the odds ever be in your favor!" Katniss finished mocking her godmother,Effie Trinket. Gale chuckled and ate the bread.

"How many times your name in?" Katniss asked.

"42. You?" Gale asked and answered.

"52," Katniss replied.

"Damn,the odds aren't in your favor," Gale commented. Katniss shrugged and stood up.

"I have to go get ready. See you at the Reaping," Katniss said. With that she ran back to the fence. Knowing the buzz is not there,went under the fence and ran back to the cottage where Prim is still sleeping.

Katniss quickly bathed and got dressed in a simple blue dress with black flats and braided her hair and went to wake up Prim.

"Prim wake up. Time to get ready," Katniss said shaking Prim. Prim nodded and went to bathe and got dress in a yellow sundress with her hair down. Just when Lrim walked out of the room the bell rang. Signaling that it's time for the reaping. Katniss and Prim walked to the square had there finger pricked and aired in there age group.

Katniss looked over and smiled when she saw Gale. He smiled back at her.

"Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! Before we begin,we have a special video brought to you be the Capitol!" Effie Trinket,God mother of Katniss and Prim, said cheerfully. After the video she epwent to the bowl with all the female names and picked one.

"The female trubite for District 12 is," she said as she read the name her smile fell," Primrose Mellark." Effie dropped the paper and fought back tears. Prim walked out of her age group along with Katniss. Katniss walked toward her but Peacekeepers stopped her.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as trubite!" Katniss yelled. Katniss ran to the stage not wanting to hear her sisters broke voice. Effie held out her hand and Katniss took it. Effie hugged her tightly and walked her over to the mic.

"District 12's second volunteer. Well now! For the male trubite!" Effie said getting a piece of paper," male trubite is Gale Hawthorne Jr."

**hey guys! My first ever Hunger Games fanfic! Hope y'all injoy! I only own my ocs!**


End file.
